


Keeping A Weather Eye

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fisherman!Shiro, Fluff, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Multi, Selkie!Lance, Selkies, established sheith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Keith stared out into the vast darkness of the ocean at night, the cool sea breeze blowing into his face and stinging his cheeks. It had been over two months since Shiro was due back. And weeks since the town had given up any hope of the crew returning home.But still, he waited.





	Keeping A Weather Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selkiesou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkiesou/gifts).



> HELLO ALL!! I had originally intended on writing a quick one-shot fic for my friend Selkie's birthday (HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SELKIE!!) But...it sort of got out of hand and... anyway, here's the first installment.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely and talented Jes and Ghost (love you guys!)  
> Please enjoy~
> 
> P.S. Selks, I tried to include your favorite things. We'll see how I did, haha.

Keith stared out into the vast darkness of the ocean at night, the cool sea breeze blowing into his face and stinging his cheeks. It had been over two months since Shiro was due back. And weeks since the town had given up any hope of the crew returning home.

But still, he waited.

He probably would never have left the rocky outcropping if not for his uncles, old friends of his father’s who corralled him back to the house or to the pub for something to eat and drink. And he allowed it, if only to keep his strength up for when Shiro did return. Or for when he finally found a crew crazy enough to take him out to search for him.

As long as his heart beat in his chest, he would never give up hope. But it was getting difficult. With each passing day, it grew harder and harder for Keith to get out of bed. If he’d gone to bed at all. Often times, he’d fall asleep right there on the beach.

He sighed as he took in that inky blackness that could easily swallow him whole. Shiro was out there. And he was still alive. He had to be. Shiro was a fighter and the strongest person Keith had ever known. Plus, he’d promised him, hadn’t he? That he’d return. That he’d come home to him.

And Shiro never broke a promise.

Still, Keith’s vision blurred as he desperately fought to keep back his tears. He’d sworn he wouldn’t cry. Because if he did, it meant he’d given up. But he was so tired, so very tired. And the tears came, unbidden and unchecked, pouring down his cheeks and dripping into the water below.

Slowly, he sunk down to his knees, his shoulders trembling and his hands shaking. Shiro always told him to be patient. Patience yielded focus. But that was easier said than done. He longed to see him, his chest aching and his stomach sick.

A splash in the otherwise quiet surf caught Keith’s attention. He quickly wiped at his eyes, trying to hide his tears. The last thing he wanted was to be caught out here sobbing into the sea.

He looked up, assuming he’d see someone standing beside him near the water, but there was no one there.

“Not exactly what was I expecting,” came a voice from just below him. “But I’ve got no complaints.”

Keith blinked, unsure if what he was seeing was real. There was a man in the water, half on the sandy shore, his chin in his palm as he stared up at him. “Who-”

“You know, there was a time when only heartbroken maidens called out for comfort,” he said, giving Keith a crooked smile. “But I don’t mind a man summoning me again.” Keith was about to ask what he meant by ‘again,’ but the other continued. “What’s your name?”

“My name?” he echoed, furrowing his brow.

“Yeah,” the man said. “I mean, or I could call you Shaggy Head, if you prefer.”

Keith gaped. This man, this random person he’d never met before, who was lying on the beach, half naked and half in the water, was…insulting him?

“Of course,” the man continued, ducking back into the water before popping up closer to Keith. “Pretty Eyes would also work.” He beamed up at him, his own eyes, as dark and as deep as the ocean, sparkling with mirth. “So, what’s the name?”

“Keith,” he said, not really meaning to, but feeling compelled to answer.

“Keith,” the other tested the name on his tongue. “Nice to meet you. I’m Lance.”

Lance. Keith didn’t know of anyone in the village by that name. Of course, he’d been out of sorts for weeks now. It wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility that someone new had moved there without his knowledge.

“So, what can I do for you?” Lance asked, folding his arms on a rock and resting his cheek on top of them.

Keith wasn’t sure how to answer that. Honestly, he had a few questions of his own. Like, why was this man out swimming in the ocean at night, for one. But he didn’t ask that. Instead, he managed a quick, “What?”

Lance’s face fell. He cocked his head to the side, his brows drawing together in a mixture of confusion and maybe frustration. “You summoned me.”

That’s right. He’d said that earlier. But Keith was pretty sure he hadn’t called out to anyone, let alone a man he’d never met. “No, I didn’t,” he said with a slight frown.

“Uh, yeah, you did,” Lance argued. “You-” but suddenly, he stopped, his head perking up as he turned toward the ocean. “I’ve…got to go,” he said quickly before facing Keith once more. “But I’ll be back,” he swore before he dove back behind the rocks and then disappeared with a splash.

Keith sat there, dumbfounded. Had he imagined that entire interaction? Was that possible? He hadn’t been eating or sleeping well, so maybe… But it had felt so real.

Carefully, he picked himself back up. Staring out at the water wasn’t going to bring Shiro home any faster, he knew that. And now he was imagining half-naked, tan-skinned boys with glittering blue eyes. So, with one last glance out at the sea, he slowly made his way home.

 

The house was empty without Shiro there. His belongings still littered the space, along with maps and books that had once belonged to Keith’s father. But Keith bypassed them all, heading up the tall, spiral staircase toward their room.

The bed was a mess of blankets, still unmade from the last time he’d slept in it, and when he collapsed onto it, his heart gave a painful throb as he was reminded that it no longer smelled like Shiro. Nothing did, not even the older man’s scarf he’d left behind, which was crumpled into a ball next to Keith’s pillow.

Keith sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Kolivan’s words echoed in his head. ‘I’m sorry for your loss, but he’s gone.’

“No,” he said aloud, as if that would stop the intrusive thoughts. He sat up, the mattress squeaking beneath him, and faced the door. He should really take a bath. And maybe do something about his hair. He blew the bangs from his eyes. It was getting quite long.

Shaggy Head. That’s what Lance had called him.

Instead of getting up, Keith turned onto his side. That had felt real. And he’d never fantasized about a man appearing from the sea before. Honestly, he figured it would have been a fictional Shiro making his way out of the water and back into his arms. So, maybe Lance hadn’t been a figment of his imagination, after all.

And, with nary another thought, exhaustion finally took Keith, coaxing him into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When he awoke, warm, golden sunlight was filtering in through the window. Though, he vaguely registered that it was on the wrong side. Keith blinked bleary eyes, trying to figure out what had pulled him from his slumber, when another loud knock came at his bedroom door.

“Keith,” a deep, familiar voice called. It was his Uncle Kolivan, one of his father’s oldest friends and the one who checked up on him most often. “It’s well past midday,” he said. “Are you in there?”

“Yes,” Keith managed, his voice rough from sleep. “Just a minute.” He rubbed at an eye and sat up in bed. He felt both rested and as though he’d been run over. His head throbbed, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before.

He walked over to the bedroom door and pulled it open.

“You look like hell,” Kolivan said with a disapproving frown. “But at least I found you in bed this time.”

Keith winced, both from the headache and the older man’s words. Kolivan was usually the one who found him passed out on the sand or at a table at the pub, after one of the others had forced food on him.

“Well,” Kolivan continued, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “Let’s get you bathed and dressed. I can’t imagine you’ve eaten?” he asked and Keith shook his head. “Then a trip to Thace’s is in order.”

Keith nodded in agreement, but before he walked toward the bathroom, he paused. “Kolivan,” he said, catching the other’s attention from where it had been focused on the untidy state of the room. “Did anyone new move into town? By the name of Lance?”

Kolivan drew back, furrowing his brow. “Not to my knowledge, no.”

“Oh.” Keith said and let the subject drop. He didn’t need Kolivan knowing he’d been staring out at the water, conjuring people up. The old man worried enough. So, without another word, he padded over to the tub and poked at the water. He shivered. It was cold.

 

Clean and in fresh clothes – the most recently laundered and least wrinkled Kolivan could find – Keith made his way to the local pub for something to eat. It was his father’s friends’ usual haunt and, when Kolivan led him inside, he spotted several familiar faces.

“He lives!” Antok greeted, raising his glass.

“Just barely,” Kolivan replied and Keith groused. He hated that they had to take care of him. Hated that they felt responsible for him. “I found him in his bed, at least.”

It went on like that, jab after jab from the older men, until Keith finished his meal and excused himself.

However, before he could get too far from the table, Kolivan reached out and grabbed a hold of his wrist. “You know,” he began, “We could use your help. We’ve got a big job coming up.”

Keith was running low on funds. He knew that. His and Shiro’s savings had dwindled considerably. But he wasn’t ready. Not yet.

“I’ll…think about it,” he lied and Kolivan nodded, tight-lipped, before releasing him.

 

No matter where he planned on going, Keith always seemed to follow the familiar path to the water. The sound of the waves crashing against the sand and rocks both soothing and agitating. He sighed, the wind whipping around him as he looked out toward the setting sun.

He must have slept much later than he’d thought.

And, after taking a deep breath of the salty air, he sat down, hoping beyond hope that he’d see a familiar ship sailing over the horizon.

It was dark before he realized, the waves turning black and the sky a deep, dark blue. Keith gazed up at the stars dotting the night sky. Was Shiro looking up at them, too?

Just then, cool water drenched the right leg of Keith’s pants. He blinked, looking over at the source. It wasn’t nearly high tide. And before his eyes could adjust to the darkness of the shadows, he heard a now-familiar voice call out to him.

“You seemed distracted,” Lance said, poking out from behind a rock.

Keith stared at him. Well, he seemed real enough. “I was thinking,” he answered truthfully.

“I thought I smelled smoke,” the other replied with a snort, but his eyes softened. “What about?”

Keith clammed up. “No one,” he replied coolly, staring back out at the water. Though, he realized he mistake too late. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lance giving him a look.

“Yeah, I believe that,” he said sarcastically and then disappeared, only to reappear on the other side of the rock, a little closer. “Was she the reason you were crying last night?”

Keith wanted to deny it, but it had been so long since someone had honestly asked him about anything remotely involving Shiro, without immediately tuning him out and telling him to move on. So, he answered honestly. “Yes. He was.”

“Oh,” Lance replied softly. “He was someone important to you, then.”

It wasn’t a question, but Keith nodded anyway.

“So, that’s why you summoned me.” Lance gave a quiet hum. “You are a heartbroken maiden, after all.” Keith shot him a glare, but found the other with a kind smile on his face. “I can help.” And before Keith could object, Lance pulled himself out of the water and toward him, soaking his other pant leg in the process.

Earlier, Keith had assumed that Lance was some crazy, half-naked man swimming at night. Only then, with the other’s tan skin fully on display, did he understand his error.

“Come here,” Lance said when Keith automatically drew back.

“What are you doing?” He asked, making sure to keep his gaze on the other’s face. But it was difficult not to follow the water that dribbled down Lance’s bare body in rivulets, sliding along his soft-looking skin before dripping onto the sand below.

“I’m giving you a hug,” Lance said as though it wasn’t strange for a naked man to emerge from the ocean and embrace someone. “Is this not what you wanted?”

Keith gaped at the little pout the other gave him, trying to formulate a response. But he never got the chance because, a second later, he had an armful of soaking wet Lance. Instinctively, he caught him, falling back onto the sand with an ‘oof.’

Lance pulled back, lifting himself onto his arms, and smiled down at him, those dark blue eyes twinkling and his damp skin glowing in the light of the moon. “Feel better?”

“I…” Keith began, his heart pounding in his chest. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time. Like he was more than just a husk, waiting for his soul to come back to him. He felt alive.

“Keith?” Antok’s voice drifted, loud and jovial, toward them.

Lance was off him and back in the water in an instant. After a moment’s shocked hesitation, Keith scrambled forward, peering over the rock for any sign of the other man, but he was nowhere to be seen. A splash in the distance caught his attention, but when he looked up, he only saw an animal’s tail. Probably a seal or a dolphin, and not the man who, only seconds earlier, had been in his arms.

“There you are,” Antok said, sounding much closer. “Good God, lad, what happened to you?” He snorted as he took in Keith’s soggy appearance. “Fancied a swim, did you?”

Keith tore his gaze away from the waves and faced the older man. “Uh…” He glanced down at his soaked clothing. “Something like that?”

“Well, come with me,” he said, slapping a large hand on his back. “Kolivan’s heading to your place now. Better be in that bed before he gets there.”

They must already be done drinking for the night. Had Keith really been gone that long?

He sighed, looking once more over his shoulder as Antok led him away. Lance had definitely been there. He’d felt him, his long body solid against his. But where had he gone? And why was he naked? He had so many questions.

“You’re like your dad,” Antok interrupted his thoughts. “Staring out at the sea all hours.” He shook his head. “Don’t you go disappearing on us, too, okay?”

Keith faced him and nodded. He had no intention of going out to sea. Not by himself, anyway. But he’d conquer his fear and sail alone if it meant finding Shiro.

Shiro. He’d been so focused on Lance that he’d nearly forgotten. He didn’t need to be worrying about swimming exhibitionists. Not when the love of his life was still missing.

“Buck up,” Antok said from beside him, giving his shoulder a rough shake. “Ladnok made her world-famous pie.” He didn’t bother concealing his grin. “We saved you a slice.”

 

Keith had trouble getting to sleep that night. It was more than likely due to the fact that he’d slept so late in the day. But Kolivan had been perfectly clear. ‘Sleep in your bed. Do not leave this house.’

He rolled over onto his side, reshaping his pillow and shoving it under his head. His thoughts drifted back to the sea. To the man he’d found there. And to the man he’d lost…

And, after counting every flower on the peeling wallpaper, he finally fell asleep.

 

_“Do you have to go?” Keith asked, warily eyeing the vessel docked beside them. It looked sturdy enough, but so had his father’s._

_“It’s just a fishing trip,” Shiro promised, reaching out and cupping his cheek. “We’ll be back in less than a month’s time.”_

_Keith bit his bottom lip, not wanting to argue, but knowing he’d regret it if he stayed quiet. “Can’t you just fish here?”_

_Shiro frowned and Keith felt ashamed for starting the same discussion again. “Keith, I know it’s tough, but the payoff will be worth it.”_

_“Yeah…” Keith averted his gaze._

_“Hey.” Shiro’s fingers moved to Keith’s chin, tilting it up until he looked his way. “You know I wouldn’t leave unless I had to, right?” he asked and Keith nodded. “And I promise, once this job is done, I’ll be able to take some time off. We’ll go somewhere. Just you and me.”_

_“Just you and me,” he repeated, his lips curving up in a smile. “You promise you’ll come back to me?”_

_“Of course.” Shiro took one quick look around to make sure they were alone before he leaned closer and pressed their lips together. “I promise.”_

 

Keith didn’t jolt awake. There wasn’t cold sweat pouring down his back. His eyelids simply fluttered open, his body and mind used to the dream – the memory – from so many restless nights.

It was still dark out when he pulled himself out of bed and tugged on his boots, not bothering to change out of his nightclothes. He walked down the stairs and out the door, following the familiar path to the beach, only a stone’s throw away.

The waves were crashing loudly against the sand, the tide finally coming in. And he sat there, just out of the foam’s reach, and waited.

Keith wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep. But he awoke to icy droplets of water splattering on his cheeks and nose. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Lance, though the other’s was upside down.

“Fall asleep on the beach often?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Maybe,” Keith replied, his throat sore and his mouth dry.

“Sorry I disappeared earlier,” Lance went on, rolling over so he was lying beside him on the sand, his wet hair dampening Keith’s shoulder. “Your friend startled me.”

Although his mind was still fuzzy from sleep, Keith recalled that Lance had swum off the moment Antok showed up.

“And I had some business to attend to,” Lance finished, scooching closer and bumping their cheeks. “I’m glad you came back, though.”

Keith hummed in reply, letting his eyes slip closed again.

“Did it help?” Lance asked, his warm breath wafting over Keith’s ear.

Keith turned to see that the other was now on his side, staring at him with impossibly large, dark blue eyes. Waiting. Expectant. “Did what help?”

Lance rolled those gorgeous, oceanic eyes and let out an annoyed huff. “My hug.”

“Oh.” Keith blinked, remembering the chilly, wet, naked hug. Then he looked down – or, up, since they were lying opposite in the sand, and found that – yes, sure enough – Lance was once again naked. Had he no shame? “Could you-” he sputtered, flushing hotly. “Could you maybe put on some pants or something?”

Lance’s gaze dropped, as if to check his state of undress. Then he rolled onto his stomach, staring down at Keith and barely containing a chuckle. “I’d nearly forgotten. Humans are such prudes.”

Keith opened his mouth to ask just what on Earth that meant, but then Lance looked up past him, his eyes going wide. And, half a second later, he was dashing back toward the surf.

Not this time.

“Wait!” Keith called out to him, getting the other to pause, if only for a second.

“I-” Lance began, staring wildly at something behind Keith. “I’ll come back later.”

With a sigh, Keith watched as Lance once again disappeared behind the rocks. A moment later, low voices caught his attention.

“That’s twice I found you here tonight.” It was Antok. “C’mon. Let’s get you back in bed before sunrise.” He grabbed onto Keith’s upper arm and easily lifted him up and onto his feet. “We’ll get you home before Kolivan knows you were out.”

Keith gave a solemn nod. “Thanks.” He supposed he did owe him one for keeping quiet. Of course, Antok wasn’t alone and probably had a few things of his own he was keeping from the fearless leader of their little group. “And thank you, too, Miss Ladnok.”

 

After Antok and his date had left, Keith closed the door and sighed. He was so tired of everyone else looking after him. Kolivan… Antok… It was getting frustrating. He wasn’t a child.

‘Did it help?’ Lance’s sincere face appeared in his mind’s eye. Yes, even random, naked strangers were offering him pity.

Just then, Keith remembered something. Random strangers who walked around without clothes and laughingly claimed that humans were prudes. Humans… because… Lance wasn’t one?

But that didn’t make any sense. Keith had seen him – all of him – and he was very much human. However…the way he’d said that. It just wasn’t how a normal person would speak.

“Or maybe you’re exhausted and not thinking straight,” he bemoaned with a shake of his head. He locked the door and staggered toward the stairs, but on his way, he tripped over a ratty blanket of his father’s, sending a pile of old, dusty books spilling onto the floor.

Why his father had kept such an untidy workspace was beyond him. Keith remembered, even as a child, coming downstairs to find the room dimly lit, his father poring over book after book or, on occasion, slumped over one and fast asleep on the musty old sofa.

With an annoyed little grunt, Keith bent down and began collecting the books in his arms. They were mostly about the sea, some with detailed drawings of boats and others with sketches of various types of fish. But one book in particular caught his eye.

It was entitled, ‘Mythological Creatures.’ There was a page marked and, curious, Keith opened to it, wondering just what his father had been so obsessed with all those years ago.

The start of the chapter had an illustration of a seal. But just below that was one of a beautiful woman, completely bare save for her long hair, which seemed strategically placed. Keith rolled his eyes. Leave it to his father to save the page with a suggestive drawing. But before he closed the book, he skimmed the first paragraph.

“Selkies,” he read aloud. “Selkies are said to live as seals in the sea, but shed their skin to become human on land.” He furrowed his brow. “Most stories revolve around female selkies coerced into relationships with humans…” he trailed off. For a second, he’d entertained the idea that Lance could be one of those creatures. But if they were only female… he _certainly_ didn’t fit the bill.

Still, he was intrigued and read on. It was a little further on the page where he found his answer.

_Male selkies are described as being very handsome in their human form-_

He snorted at that.

_-and having great seductive powers over human women. They typically seek those who are dissatisfied with their lives, such as married women waiting for their fishermen husbands to return._

Keith’s eyes widened and he continued reading.

_If a woman wishes to make contact with a male selkie, she must shed seven tears into the sea._

‘You summoned me.’ Lance’s voice echoed in his head. ‘You are a heartbroken maiden, after all.’

Keith lowered the book and turned toward the window. It was still dark outside, but he could make out the moonlight reflecting off of the waves a short distance away.

Everything fit so perfectly.

Lance was a selkie.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun!!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
